


An Alolan Feast

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cooked Alive, Digestion, Masturbation, Other, Vore, this is not for the faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mallow cooks up Lille and Moon who are ready give their lives to appease the Totem of Akala Island's Lush Jungle.
Collections: Anonymous





	An Alolan Feast

Lillie stood holding hands with Moon, both were fully nude. They were in the middle of a clearing on the Lush Jungle, the sun shining through the branches overhead and dappled across the makeshift kitchen. 

There were large long tables lined with spices, a fire pit, and a huge pot. 

This would be the last time either girl would be able to enjoy such a sight.

Standing before them was Mallow, also fully nude and smiling, she was more than ready. This was something she had been looking forward to since she became a Trial Captain.

“Are you ready?” Mallow asked the two of them.

Moon nodded with a smile “Yeah this is a pretty big deal!” She said excitement clear in her voice “I just became Champion now I get to take part in one of the oldest rituals in Aloa!”

“Going out on the top, it’s pretty fitting.” she said.

Mallow looked to Lille who was trembling.

“And you?” she asked, feeling just a small pang of sympathy for the blonde girl. She knew that unlike Moon who had volunteered by choice, Lille had been put forth by her own mother. That was before all the matters had occurred with the Ultra Beasts, but once a girl had been chosen there was nothing that could be done.

This was her fate.

“As..ready as I can be.” Lille said nervously.

“Alright then, Moon since you are the Champion I’ll do your prep first.” Mallow said, pointing to a nearby table covered in board leaves laid out and folded on-top of each other. There were vegetables all around with a space in the middle.

“For you I’m going Lau Lau style.” Mallow said “It just seems like the best way.”

Moon started to walk over to it but Lille was reluctant to let go of her hand.

Moon just leaned in and kissed Lille, a small soft peck on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be parted for long.” She promised as she pulled free of her girlfriend’s grasp, her hand slipping away.

Lille just stood and watched, unable to bring herself to say a word.

Mallow guided Moon to lay down in the cleared spot.

“First a glaze.” she said “Need to make sure you aren’t bland.” 

With that she got a large bucket and brush, she began to slowly paint the girl with a thick sticky sauce. As she covered Moon’s armpits she giggled a bit but tried to keep a serious face, this was an important ceremony, she wanted to take it seriously.

As Mallow painted her chest the dark skinned girl made an approving sound.

“You have pretty good breasts, nice and plump.” she said “If it were Lana, I’d have to add some more fat or something.”

Moon chuckled “Don’t let her hear you say something like that.”

Mallow laughed as she moved down Moon’s belly.

“If it was her it wouldn’t matter would it?” she asked, slathering the girl’s legs.

“Ture.” Moon said squirm as the brush went along her feet, she was careful to not knock anything off.

“Alright, now to stuff you.” Mallow said going to a table and scooping up several items.

She picked up a large and thick mushroom and a handful of berries.

Returning to Moon she ran her fingers along the soon to be meal’s pussy.

“You’re a bit more wet than just the glaze.” Mallow noted.

“I’m kind of excited, ever since I learned about this tradition I’ve been looking forward to it.” Moon admitted “I know I haven’t lived here for long but I’m really glad I moved to Aloa.” she said her voice hitching as Mallow jammed the mushroom into her cunt in one quick motion.

“Yeah, I wish we could have been friends a bit longer but hey..it’s not often that I have a chance to prepare a Champion for lunch.”

As the two chatted Lille still stood watching and shaking, she was afraid. Afraid like she hadn’t been in sometime, not just because she was about to become food, but because like Moon she wanted it.

She had known since she was a child this was going to happen, her mother had offered her as a sacrifice years ago. Her name was put on the list until she was old enough, she had seen half a dozen girls be chosen, taken away, cooked, eaten, and remembered for their sacrifice.

To be made tribute to a Totem pokemon was one of the greatest honors one could have. 

But still the knowledge that it was the last thing she would ever do, all of her life leading up to this moment. It was overwhelming.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of Moon moaning as Mallow shoved a few round plump berries up her ass.

“And there.” Mallow said as the last one slipped in and stuck one more in Moon’s mouth.

“See you when you are done.” she commented as she set to folding the leaves over the girl and binding them tightly with vines.

“Lille, help me out here?” she asked.

Lille looked at the figure that was the love of her life, now just a bundle of leaves, like a mummy...or a chunk of meat. She’d be the same soon enough.

“A..alright.” Lille said.

Together they lifted Moon and carried her to the open pit and gently lowered her into it.

With that Mallow covered her in hot stones.

There was a low moan from Moon as she felt the heat seeping through, cooking her. 

“Your turn Lille.” Mallow said to the fair skinned girl.

“I am thinking..for you...stewing or grilled.” she said “I’m still not sure, you want to pick?”

Lille took a deep breath and spoke clearly, she had thought about this since the day she had found out this was her destiny.

“Spit roasted.” she answered.

“Oh!” Mallow cheered “That’s good!”

She took a moment to set up up the supports and get the long skewer.

“Lie down on your belly.” Mallow told her.

Lille did just that”First we need to oil you up.” Mallow said getting a large tub and coating her hands as she began to massage Lille. If not for the fact she was about to be impaled and roasted over open flames this would be a rather relaxing massage.

Mallow tied a spare leaf over her eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

“You aren’t as tense as I thought.” Mallow said “That’s good, wouldn’t want you to be tough and chewy.”

Lille just grunted in response, she had nothing more to say. She was no longer a girl, a daughter, a lover. She was just meat, getting prepared, made fit to eat.

“This will feel a bit weird.” Mallow said as Lille felt the cold metal rod of the spit pressing against her virgin asshole.

There was a single moment of pain as the wide rod forced her puckered hole open, then an odd pressure as it slid deeper, it did not hurt as she had feared. Rather it felt oddly uncomfortable, though she could not deny a sense of pleasure as well.

Soon the pressure reached the back of her throat and she was forced to open her mouth to allow it to slide out, 

“Now to truss you up.” Mallow said guiding Lille’s arms and legs back and up as she tied them in place.

The smell of roasting meat and honey wafted into her nose. Moon was cooking up perfectly, it made her hungry. Her stomach letting out a low rumble, as part of the preparation for this neither girl had been allowed to eat for the past week.

“She smells delicious.” Mallow said “Shame I can’t have any.”

With a grunt from her chef Lille felt herself lifted off the table and carried to the fire, the heat bringing a sheen of sweat to her skin in seconds.

As she was set in place she just thought of how good Moon smelled.

Mallow sat back and wiped her forehead as she watched Lille roast slowly turning her as she needed to.

She watched as Lille’s pale skin slowly began to turn a deep golden brown, she had let out a few muffled sounds before going silent as she reached her perfect doneness.

Knowing that both girls were ready Mallow began setting the table.

First new leaves as a platter.

Removing Lille from the fire she sat her, arms and legs tucked under her body on the leaves and put a fresh berry in her mouth, then surrounded her with flowers. She looked so tantalizing Mallow couldn’t help but lick her lips. Though this was not meant for her and it wasn’t finished yet.

With the help of her pokemon she dug Moon out and laid the bundle on the table next to Lille.

From the brush there was a rustling as the guardian of the forest came walking out, the Totem Lurantis.

“Just in time.” Mallow said opening the leaves to show Moon, her skin with just enough cooking to make her look sunburned.

“I hope you are happy with my cooking.” Mallow said.

After a few sniffs of the air the Lurantis nodded.

Scooping up Lille first it opened it’s mouth and swallowed her whole in a single gulp.  
Mallow watched licking her lips in envy.

Next it picked up Moon and ate more slowly, shoving her head first and gulping one inch at a time.

As Mallow watch her hand went to her crotch and she began to finger herself, for her cooking and eating was her favorite thing, to be both chef and meal was her dream and seeing it up close was filling her with too much desire to bear.

Seeing Moon’s feet getting slurped down like noodles was the push she needed, both to cum and to make up her mind.

“Lurantis...would you like dessert? She asked, approaching the large pot that had been simmering away the entire time.

The oversized pokemon nodded.

“Then just wait twenty minutes..This is a nice stew.” she said taking the lid off the pot, rich creamy smells filled the air.

“I know I’m breaking the rules but not like I can get in trouble.” Mallow said as she lowered herself into the pot.

It was almost like getting into a hot spring, almost unbearable at first but soon she found her mind slipping away into the heat. The last thought Mallow had was to take a sip of the broth that she was now flavoring...and that she could use a bit more salt.

Once the girl was cooked all the way, the grass pokemon gulped down the pot girl and all with that it wandered back into the forest until the next year.


End file.
